darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy Gates
Galaxy Gate Alpha.png|Alpha Gate|link=Alpha Gate Galaxy Gate Beta.png|Beta Gate|link=Beta Gate Galaxy Gate Gamma.png|Gamma Gate|link=Gamma Gate Galaxy Gate Delta.png|Delta Gate|link=Delta Gate Epsilon Gate.png|Epsilon Gate|link=Epsilon Gate Galaxy Gate Zeta.png|Zeta Gate|link=Zeta Gate Galaxy Gate Kappa.svg|Kappa gate|link=Kappa Gate Galaxy Gate Lambda.svg|Lambda Gate|link=Lambda Gate Kronosgate.gif|Kronos Gate|link=Kronos Gate Birthday Gate 2011.png|5th year Birthday Gate|link=Birthday Gate Group Gate (LoW).png|LoW Gate|link=LoW High Score Gate.png|High Score Gate|link=High Score Gate A Galaxy gate is a unique portal that leads to special maps which contain multiple waves of Aliens to defeat for a grand total reward at the finish of the gate. Rewards vary on the type of galaxy gate completed. Building a galaxy gate is simple in the fact that all you have to do is earn galaxy gate parts and that is done automatically by spinning in the Galaxy gate generator. Any normal galaxy gate requires it to be built while special ones are already complete. In a normal galaxy gate you have a certain number of lives to retry and finish the waves but if you lose all your lives then you must rebuild the gate from 0 parts again. Also in special galaxy gates you do not have lives and can retry as much as you want. Once you have completed the waves of a galaxy gate, it is destroyed and must be rebuilt to use again. Gate completion rings Upon completing a normal gate for the first time, you receive a golden ring to the left of your name in the game client above your rank symbol. The max rings you can have are 6. The available rings are shown below in gate order: How to build a gate Once on the Galaxy gate generator page, you begin building the gate from random parts earned from rewards by spinning from the generator. When you get a part of a gate, it is added to the gate of which the part is from (example Alpha gate part goes to Alpha Gate). The normal types of galaxy gates require a total number of parts to be built: *Alpha Gate: 34 parts *Beta Gate: 48 parts *Gamma Gate: 82 parts *Delta Gate: 128 parts *Epsilon Gate: 99 parts *Zeta Gate: 111 parts *Kappa Gate: 120 parts *Lambda Gate: 45 parts *Kronos Gate: Visit the Kronos Gate page for build information * Hades Gate: 45 parts Preparing for the jump Once you have collected all of a gate's parts clicking on the "Prepare Jump" button, you will find a new portal on your X-1 base map. You start with 3 lives for a normal galaxy gate and after each wave you have a chance to return to base to change any equipment and also save your current wave progress. Extra lives may only be purchased with Uridium if you still have at least one life left. Current galaxy gates Normal gates: *Alpha Gate *Beta Gate *Gamma Gate *Delta Gate *Epsilon Gate *Zeta Gate *Kappa Gate *Lambda Gate *Kronos Gate *Hades Gate Special gates (during special events): * 999 day gate * Birthday Gates (currently the GG-Y6 map) * Level Invasion Gate * LoW (group gate) * High Score Gate References *Galaxy Gate FAQ - http://en.board.bigpoint.com/darkorbit/showthread.php?t=366529 Category:Alien Category:Galaxy Gate